


Alone in the forest

by DBGreece



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: Sasha needs to find a Pokemon Center after all of her Pokemon fainted. Unfortunately for her, night falls and she is stuck out alone. Despite her hopes for an easy trek, Sasha has a follower waiting for his moment to strike.Features Non-consensual sex between a male Pokemon and a female trainer, if Pokephilia is not your thing, you've been warned.All characters portrayed are over the age of 18.
Relationships: Lugarugan | Lycanroc/Original Character(s), Lugarugan | Lycanroc/Original Female Character(s), Lugarugan | Lycanroc/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Sasha gasped for breath as she wandered the forest. All of her Pokemon had fainted and she was out of revives, she needed to find a Pokemon Center soon. Unfortunately for her, night was beginning to fall and her chances of finding civilization were becoming slimmer and slimmer.

Every gust of wind caused Sasha to jump in fear. Every twig broken underfoot made her let out a yell of panic. And every shadow in the corner of her eyes made her feel for sure someone or something was following her. And as she would soon find out, her fear was well placed.

Another hour passed as the woman made her way through the woods, and the hair on her neck was beginning to stand on end. Looking around, there was nothing but the sight of the underbrush around, or so she thought. Two glowing red eyes peered at the woman, studying her movements patiently. As soon as she turned back to the task at hand, the creature began its plan.

Walking towards her carefully, the creature was mindful of the plant life at its feet as not to alert her. Placing one paw in front of the other it drew ever closer until it could reach out and touch her. Before it could do so, however, a branch snapped under its weight, drawing the woman's gaze to it.

Holding her breath, Sasha turned to see the source of the sound. Standing behind her was a Midnight Lycanroc. One of its paws was reaching out to her, and between its legs was a bright red cock, standing at its full length. Upon seeing this sight, Sasha prepared to scream in terror, but before she could the Lycanroc pulled her down to silence her. In one fluid motion, the Lycanroc moved Sasha down onto her knees. With one paw on her head and the other on his cock, he shoved his full length into her mouth.

Sasha attempted to scream in protest, but her screams were muffled by the monster cock in her mouth. Despite her current position, she still attempted to fight against her captor, but her struggle only seemed to please the creature. Seeing her struggle as a request for more, the Lycanroc simply chuckled, letting his growls fill the forest.

Once he was ready, he placed both of his paws on her head, giving him better hold over her. Starting slow, the Pokemon began to move her head up and down on her shaft. Sasha placed her hands on the Pokemons hips, hoping to stop his assault. Despite this, the Pokemon continued to hump her face in excitement. Drool began dripping from the woman's mouth as she felt the Pokemon cock hit deeper into her throat.

Eventually, her screams of terror grew into moans of pleasure as she found herself falling to her base instincts. Every thrust sent Sparks down her body, causing her pussy to drip from pleasure. Feeling the end of this session was drawing near, the Lycanroc began to fuck the woman's face with even more passion.

With his final movement, the Pokemon shoved his cock deep into her throat. As his cum flushed down into her body, the Pokemons knot grew in her enough, locking her in place. Sasha no longer cared however, she only wanted more and to drink every drop of cum the Pokemon gave her. Looking up at the Pokemon, Sasha trembled in anticipation at what she saw next.

Lycan rock had begun to let it's head back, holding its breath in as well. Releasing all of the air at once, the Lycanroc let out a monstrous howl. It was different from any howl Sasha had heard before, and she soon heard why. Two more Lycanroc, one Midday form and one Dusk form, had found their way to the clearing thanks to the howl. Both Pokemon were sporting erect dicks similar to the woman's captor, and they were preparing for their chance with her.

Sasha knew she would not make it to a Pokemon Center tonight, and at this point, she no longer cared about healing her fainted Pokemon. She only cared about making sure those cocks were inside her body.


	2. The fun begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more Lycanroc? Oh my! What ever is a girl to do? Fuck them all of course!

Despite her current gag, Sasha attempted to scream as she felt one of the Lucanrocs enter her pussy. She couldn't see which one it was yet due to the knot the midnight one had stuck in her mouth. She had never had something as thick as this Pokemon inside her before, and it was only getting started.

Even without sight, Sasha could tell what was going on from the growls alone. The new Pokemon in her pussy was impatient, not wanting to share its prey with his siblings, but the other Lycanroc did not agree to this. As the four legged beast thrusted into her, the pile of bodies got shoved to its side. The Pokemon at her wetness had fallen out of her, however, Midnight had not recovered enough to be released from her mouth.

Now on her side, Sasha attempted to move into a better position, but with her mouth occupied she found this harder than anticipated. The most she managed to do was get onto her hands and knees, only able to look up at Midnight as he moved in and out of consciousness. As she did this, more sounds began to fill the forest from the other two Pokemon.

Though she couldn't see them, one thing was clear, they were fighting over who would get to fill her body with their seed. Growls and yelps filled Sasha's ears, but she didn't care who won, she just wanted to be filled. Using what strength she had left in her hands, Sasha managed to force Midnight's cock from her mouth. Cum dropped from her mouth onto his fur, and a primal instinct wanted Sasha to lick up every last drop of it, but she had bigger fish to fry.

"Oh boys!" She cooed. "I don't care which of you fucks me first, I plan on letting all of you have as much of me as you want." She finished as she shook her ass in the air.

The two Pokemons growls subsided as they looked on at her. None of the humans they had ambushed before were this eager, or willing, there was something different about her. However, they had no intentions on dwelling on this, their prey was begging to be used.

The two began to circle her, their eyes glowing against the darkness. Sasha quivered in anticipation, which one would enter her pussy and fill it to completion? The vibrant orange Dusk? Or the cool soft Midday? Their cocks looked similar, but different at the same time. Evolution had smiled on both of them, just as it had on her.

To her surprise, the two Pokemon stopped and stared at her just as they were about to make their move. She was confused why at first, but it became clear in but a moment. Midnight had gotten his second wind while they had circled her, and before they could react, had slid himself down her body so that he was lined at her pussy this time. In one fluid motion, he had buried his cock deep inside of her, claiming her for himself.

The other two Pokemon were displeased by this and rushed the woman in anticipation. They might not be able to fuck her pussy, but she had other holes they could use. Midday positioned himself on the back of the woman's body, and Dusk in the front. To her horror, the two had no intentions of waiting for their turn. Despite this, Sasha's mind was long gone, and this only meant she got their cum faster.

The two new Pokemon didn't hesitate to enter the woman's body, and soon, all three of her holes were filled with Lycanroc dick. In and out of her body the cocks flew without a moment to lose. Just as one left her body enough to let her catch her breath, another slammed down and took its place. Sasha was helpless against these cocks, and they showed no signs of slowing down.

Despite the awkward positioning, the three Pokemon managed to keep their distance from one another for a time. Dusk and Midday carefully avoided each other's gaze, and Midnight did his best to avoid looking at the knot moving before his eyes, but just like Sasha, the three of them were not immune to the sensation of lust.

Midnight was the first to give in, the thrusting of Dusk's cock entranced him. Letting his tongue out slowly, Midnight found himself licking around the knot and into Sasha's mouth, sending shivers through both of them in the process. The new wetness around Dusk's knot was enough to send him over the edge of lust as well. Digging his claws into Sasha's back, he leaned forward closer to Midday, sniffing his muzzle curiously. Midday pulled back at first, until one mistimed thrust caused him to fall into an embrace.

The two Pokemons muzzles connected and their tongues began to dance. The connection of the Pokemon only caused their thrusts to become more passionate into Sasha's body. The combination of sensations was enough to drive anyone wild, and Sasha was no different. The entire time the Pokemon ravished her body, Sasha found herself screaming, but through the growls of the Pokemon and Dusk's knot, no one would have heard her even if they wanted to.

Sasha could tell the end was drawing near, though she cared not if it was of the Pokemons stamina, her sanity, or her life anymore. Luckily for her, the former was the case. The three Pokemon, locked by their bond inside her had become in sync with each other, and with one final thrust, all three of them began to pour their seed into the girl. Sasha did her best to swallow and absorb all of the cum that she could, but between the three Pokemon, there was too much. The last thing Sasha clearly remembered was the warmth flowing through her body before blackness overtook her.

~~~

The next morning Sasha woke up still in the clearing. The three Lycanroc were around her, as though they had been guarding her the entire night. To her delight, however, she was still covered in their cum. The taste still lingered in her mouth, and her pussy and ass were still dripping with the sticky white fluid. She giggled to herself before she looked around, doing her best not to wake the Pokemon.

As she had hoped, her bag was still nearby, and inside of it were her emergency pokeballs. Grabbing three of them, she moved overtop the Pokemon one by one.

"Lucky for me you are sound sleepers." She said as she captured them. "And lucky for you, I am nowhere near done with you." She giggled.

Walking back along the path she had started on last night, Sasha had forgotten to even put clothing back on her body, her mind was still gone. She needed to heal her Pokemon first, but then she needed to find out how much more these three could dish out.

"Don't worry Luxury, we'll get you healed up in no time." She thought to herself as she made her way back into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Sorry, it took so long to get the second half of it finished, life just caught up to me and didn't give me time to write as of late. I hope you enjoyed the story though and that it was worth the wait! If you enjoyed it why don't you leave a like or even a comment on what you thought? Every little bit helps! And hey, if you want to commission one of these stories yourself, why don't you check out my commissions? Check out my bio for more info! Thanks so much for reading, and I can't wait to bring your dreams to life!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed leave a comment or a like! Thank you for reading and until next time, I can't wait to bring your dreams to life!


End file.
